FROZEN
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Just a one-shot I did it takes place during valentines day! I couldn't wait that long to post it. After and accident Arnold takes care of Helga. RATED T just in case.


**Title: Frozen**

**Summary: Valentines day and they were spending it together then an accident forces Arnold and Helga to truly analyze their feelings**

**Rating: T for Teen or PG-13 for Drama and suggestive themes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Helga sighed as she hung up her phone and glanced back out her bedroom window. It was snowing lightly outside and she new it was cold it was always cold on valentines day. The freezing wind pushing couples into each others warm embrace.

Well, that's how most people spent valentines day.

She was alone today just like she had been for the past 21 years of her life she didn't care usually but this year even her parents had gotten into the loving spirit and left to spend the weekend away together.

She was happy that their once rough marriage was now flourishing but that also meant she was even more alone then usual.

Phoebe and Gerald were out to dinner tonight and Helga knew for a fact Gerald was going to propose tonight. They had been together since they were fourteen.

She felt right now like everyone had a date but her.

She was attending a good college for her writing which she loved but still hadn't managed to find a boyfriend probably because she was still hung up on her football headed muse.

She lived at home while going to college so she saw him often. He had went away to college for a year but had come back when he was twenty to be closer to his aging grandparents and help run the boarding house.

Maybe if he had stayed away at college she would have been able to forget about him and move on but it seemed as if they were destined to always run into each other and since Phoebe and Gerald were dating she saw Arnold alot.

When they all hung out together she was able to be civil to him but that was as far as she managed to get. She wasnt mean but she wasn't exacly his best friend either she kept her distance and spoke when spoken too.

This was stupid sitting at home alone on valentines day feeling sorry for herself reading Pride and Prejudice for the hundreth time. She tossed the book aside and grabbed her ipod deciding a walk would be fun.

It was colder then she expected outside and her hoodie didn't help with warmth but she struck off with no real destination in mind and Taylor Swift blasting in her ears.

She walked a few blocks shivering slightly at the chill in the wind and the light snow flakes dropping from the sky but was so caught up in her thought she kept walking. The plot for a new story idea unraveling in her mind blocking out the world.

She turned a corner and walked into someone solid sending her crashing back onto the snow covered side walk and knocking the air from her lungs. She pushed up into the sitting position pulling her earbuds out.

"I'm sorry"A voice said and she smiled slightly.

"It's ok...I was kind of in a daze..." She stood brushing off her pants.

"Helga?...what are you doing out here?" She looked up to see Arnold standing holding her arm.

"Oh...I was...just going for a walk...I was kind of in a zone I'm sorry Arnold...I wasn't paying attention"

"It's ok...are you hurt?" He looked her over.

She had on those well worn pink converse sneakers she loved, Dark blue jeans that were kind of loose fitting and a black hoodie which couldn't do much for the cold her blonde hair loose and whipping around in the wind.

"I'm fine...Arnold..." She laughed slightly.

"Where were you going?" She shrugged.

"No where really I just wanted to walk"

"Don't you have a date tonight?"

"No. Do you?" She crossed her arms.

"No...I just assumed...that everyone I knew had a date"

"Not me"

"Oh..."He just stood there and she rolled her eyes before pushing past him.

"I'll see you later Arnold" She started down the street he hesitated a minute then jogged back to her side.

"Do you...want to maybe...Get something to eat?" She laughed but kept walking.

"Why do you?"

"I just thought...since we ARE friends and we're both alone..."

"Alright football head but you're buying"

"Of course" They started down the sidewalk in a comfortable silence being passed a few times by couples holding hands looking lost in love.

A few men rushed by loaded down by flowers, chocolates, balloons and stuffed animals and they passed a few couples making out like it was the end of the world.

Arnold reached over slowly and grasp her hand she jumped and her eyes flew to his.

"Is...uhm...is this ok?" He asked and she waited a few minutes before silently nodding her heart thundering so hard it hurt.

They walked to a small diner that they usually went to with Phoebe and Gerald it wasn't very crowded due to the location and it wasn't very fancy for valentines day. Only a few people were there when they arrived.

At the bar portion was a mother and her small daughter in the booth by the door was an elderly couple and in the far left was a family of five a mother, father two little boys and a new baby girl.

They sat at their usual table right by the big windows and directly across the room from the mom and the little girl. A waitress brought their menus and they read them without speaking.

"Mommy? Why are we out to eat today?" The little girl asked.

"Because silly it's valentines day...to be with people who you love"

"Oh, who's your valetnine mom?"

"You are baby...you're all the love I'll ever need" The little girl giggled as the waitress set a very large peice of cake infront of her.

Arnold glanced over his menu and saw Helga had put hers down and was watching the exchange between the little girl and her mom.

"She's cute" He remarked and Helga smiled before nodding and picking up her menu.

"Yeah she's a kid...what kid isn't cute?"She looked at the menu like it was the most important thing in the world.

"So...hows school?"

"It's going good I love my school and my classes I'm learning alot"

"You were always the best in the class when it came to writing"

"Thank you" She relaxed slightly and gave him a timid smile.

"So after school what are you planning on doing?...I mean writing obviously...but.."

"Well...I don't really know...I mean...yeah I want to write but...I mean...I'd like a family someday you know a husband, kids, white picket fence the whole cliche'...I know that's hard to believe"

"No, I can see you with kids" She smiled and a waitress came for their order.

After ordering their food they sat in silence until Helga sighed and finally spoke.

"So, I know you had to quit school...but where do you see yourself in the future?"

"I don't know. I love the boarding house I love being there and helping run it we have new boarders which is great and someday it's going to be mine but for now me and Grandpa share it and Grandma...I guess in a few years I'd like to have a family too..I want kids lots of kids and a wife. I'll always have the boarding house but I don't want to live there"

"Where do you see Phoebe and Gerald?"

"Well I mean they made it this far right? and Gerald told me he's going to propose tonight"

"Yeah he sent me pictures of the ring...she'll really be happy with him" Helga smiled.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" She shook her head.

"No, Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No...I mean I thought that Lila and I had something but when I had to drop out of school she lost interest pretty quick"

"She wasn't right for you anyway" She shook her head as the waitress set down their food.

"Really? Why do you sau that?"He took a bite of his food.

"Because, You're smart Arnold and you care about people the girls you date...they aren't exaclty geniuses and they only care about themselves"

"Girls I date like who?"

"Lila for starters. Annie the girl from eleventh grade and Lucy the girl from twelfth and who was the girl that you just brought to dinner with Phoebe and Gerald a few months ago?"

"Lexie..."Arnold laughed.

"Exactly...you need a girl...with thoughts and feelings"

"I see your point" He smiled and she went back to her food.

"I've never even been kissed though so...what do I know"She shrugged.

"Yes you have"

"No, Arnold... I havent...I've never had a boyfriend, I've never been kissed I've never...been intimate...with anyone"

"I know you've been kissed before"

"No I havent" She argued.

"Three times...and all of them...were me"

"Those don't count" She rolled her eyes.

"Like fun they don't...those were our first kisses"

"They were pretend"

"I know one of them that wasn't"

She knew he meant the FTI building and she shut up letting the subject drop.

* * *

After eating and Arnold paying like he promised they exited the diner and once again his hand slipped over to hold hers this time she didn't jump.

"So, uhm were do you wanna walk too?" He cleared his throat and she shrugged looking over at him.

He was taller then her now he had passed her up when they were in their early teens he now towered over her enough to see over her head easily. He had broad shoulders thanks to highschool football and long muscular legs. His jeans were light blue and baggy but not so much they were falling down he had black boots on and a dark blue sweater with his varsiety jacket overtop. His long blonde hair was cut short enough it was out of his eyes but still a little long it looked good on him his hat had been gone since the nineth grade the same year she took off her pink bow.

"Uhm...you want to walk to the pier?" She suggested and he nodded still holding her hand they made their way to the pier the snow was picking up.

They walked in silence to the pier and when they reached them they saw that they were empty the ocean was crashing restlessly against the sand and all the shops were closed down for the winter. The pier was covered in snow that crunched beneath their feet.

"Helga...can I ask you something?"

"You just did" She teased and he laughed.

"No, really"

"Sure"

"In school...why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She pulled her hand from his to walk over to a railing and look down at the ocean.

"You know what..."He moved beside her leaning against the railing copying her pose.

She fidgeted a little but kept her gaze out across the ocean leaning her arms on the railing. He looked at her. She was beautiful the snow was lightly falling on her hair and her cheeks were pink from the chill under her porcelin white skin. A few snow flakes clung to her long eyelashes framing sea blue eyes.

"Helga...if you had just told me..."

"You wouldn't have cared...Arnold...you were to blinded by Ruth and Lila"

"I'm not blind anymore" She half laughed and shook her head.

"Maybe it doesn't matter" She offered.

"Maybe it does"

She finally turned to look at him.

"Maybe I'm over you...maybe I don't care anymore"

"No...you're not" He shook his head and moved placing an arm on either side of her trapping her small frame between him and the railing an arm on either side of her.

"Arnold..."She looked up at him briefly then bit her lip and looked away she could feel the heat coming off his body warming hers.

"What would you have given to be this close to me before?"

"Anything..."

"You haven't changed that much Helga" He leaned in and she panicked ducking under his arm and spinning away slightly he turned and she backed away towards the opposite side of the pier.

"I...I just...need a minute..."

He sighed giving her some space she backed up and leaned against the railing behind her. It took only a few seconds but he saw it all happen in slow motion. The railing cracked and gave way. She managed not to fall for a second then slowly plummeted backwards into the freezing water.

"HELGA!" He ran to the edge skidding to a stop looking into the water for a second before he turned and raced down the pier to where it met land and jumped over the railing landing in the sand. He raced to the waters edge.

Her lungs burned from the salty freezing water. She struggled to pull herself to the top of the water her soaked clothes weighing her down she kicked to the top breeching the surface with a gasp. The water was freezing biting into her skin and making her limbs go numb.

"Helga!" Arnold yelled for her from the beach and she turned pushing towards him fighting the choppy waves that tried to drag her out to sea.

She was slowing down and she knew it her body was quitting on her at least three times she went under and each time it took longer to fight to the top and it was getting harder to fight the current. She wasn't going to make it Arnold started into the water.

She went under again this time too tired to fight it suddenly two strong arms hauled her out of the water she gasped for air spitting out the water as Arnold pulled her towards him and to her feet.

With his help she managed to stand in the thigh deep water and wade into the shore. She collapsed to her knees when she hit the sand utterly exausted.

"Helga...stay awake come on..."He threw his jacket around her but she was so cold it offered her nothing.

"I...I..."She was shaking so violently it scared him and her lips were turning blue.

"Come on...it's ok I'm going to get you warm"He bent lifting her bridal style into his arms.

She was so cold against his chest he began to shiver. She was freezing and he knew it her clothes were soaked and she was freezing. She weighed practially nothing in his arms even completely limp but her wet cloathes made it hard for him to hold onto her.

Her house was closer so that's where he went carrying her up the stairs he stood her on her feet letting her weight lean against him while he opened the door before sweeping her up and carrying her inside and kicking the door shut.

"Helga...hey come on stay awake...where are your parents?"

"Out...spending...the weekend...away" Her head rest against his chest she was shivering but it was slowing down and he knew it was because she was getting weak not warm.

He knew where her room was because he had been there once before and that is where he went. He stood her in the middle of the floor once again letting her use him for support.

"I gotta get you warm..."

He threw his jacket onto the floor and unzipped her hood throwing it aside too and grabbing the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it up. Even in her dazed and weak state she tried to fight him. Her freezing cold hand grabbed his wrist stopping him.

"No..."

"Shhh...it's ok...I just need to get the wet clothes off...it's ok.."She dropped her hand to weak to fight him and he kissed the top of her soaked head. He moved a little slower talking gently in an attempt to calm her.

He peeled off her t-shirt which was so cold it was stiff and tossed it to the side then his hands went to her pants making quick work of her zipper and pushing them down her legs they stopped at her ankles and he once again swept her into his arms this time laying her down on her bed to pull off her shoes and socks and pants.

He tried not to look at her too much and allow her modesty but his eyes roamed over her once. She was whiter then snow and shivering covered in goosebumps but he didn't see signs of frostbite. Her pink panties and matching bra were wet but he left them on and quickly tucked her under the blankets on her bed.

"There...how are you feeling?" He kneeled by the bed brushing her wet hair from her eyes.

"S...so...c..c...cold.."She was still shaking to hard to speak her lips were still blue

A sinking realization hit him she didn't have any heat left in her body to warm the blankets she was still going to freeze to death if he didn't get her heat.

He took a deep breath as her eyes closed and he stepped away from the bed. He kicked off his boots first then dropped his jeans which were wet up to about his knees from wading in the water he hadn't noticed how cold he was until now. He pulled off his blue sweater and black t-shirt which were both wet from her being against his chest.

He looked at her again then moved climbing over her to get behind her he slid under the covers. When he pulled her body against him she jumped but he tightened his arm around her waist and she slowly relaxed the cold from her body took his breath away where their flesh met but he ignored it instead focusing on her and hoping his body heat was enough.

Soon enough he felt the cold ease from her body and felt her body relax completely against his her shivering slowing down considerably and her color returning to normal he sighed in relief allowing himself to relax as well.

He felt his own eyes grow heavy and he fought sleep as long as he could but her slow even breathing let him know she was in a deep sleep already and their combined warmth under the blankets was slowly coaxing him to sleep.

* * *

He woke up a few hours later he looked at her window and saw it was now dark outside and the snow was still heavily coming down. Helga was still laying beside him sound asleep her body flush up against his was now giving off heat of its own and he was thankful she had made it back to the heated world without a trip to the hospital. He decided ski camp had been a good idea.

"Helga..."He shook her gently and she stirred.

"Hmmm?"She opened her eyes and stretched before rolling onto her back to look at him.

"Arnold?what happened?"She tried to sit up and was too weak she fell back onto the bed clutching the blankets when she realized she was in her underwear. She looked at him in panic.

"It's ok...you fell off the pier...remember?I brought you here and tucked you in nothing happened I promise...I just had to get you of those wet clothes" She nodded seeming to remember.

"Thank you"

"How are you feeling?" He noticed her lips were no longer blue.

"Tired...very tired...and a little cold"She admitted.

"I'll go get you another blanket" He offered.

He threw back the covers and was getting ready to get out of the bed when she caught his arm stopping him.

"No, Don't go...I...I mean"She blushed and he moved back to beside her brushing her now dry and beautifully soft hair out of her eyes.

"What?...is something wrong?" She shook her head.

"Just...stay here"

He hesitated a minute waiting to see if he was reading her right and getting the meaning. When she didn't move or say anything else he assumed he was.

He brought a hand up and placed it gently on the side of her face her blue eyes locked on his and he leaned forward. He gently pressed his lips against hers so afraid of scaring her.

She closed her eyes and timidly kissed him back her hands on his bare chest but not attempting to push him away she let him take the lead. He was gentle enough slowly letting her follow his lead. Finally he pulled away kissing her cheek and her forehead.

"I thought I was going to lose you" He said softly.

"I was in the mood for a swim anyway" She teased and he leaned down kissing her again.

She was a little more confident with this kiss letting her hand travel lightly down his chest and stomach a few times. When her fingers hooked on his boxers he pulled away taking her hands and gently pinning them above her head.

"Helga...don't" She looked confused.

"But...I thought that...you wanted too" She said innocently.

"I do...more then you know...I just want you to want to"

"I do"

"We can wait...it's not a big deal...I mean...you've never...I can wait"

"I don't want to wait Arnold"

"I just don't want you to think that it's something you have to do"

"I don't I want to" He sighed she was convincing when she wanted to be. He had been with his other girlfriends none of them had been this convincing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" He leaned down and kissed her still not releasing her hands from his above her head. If this was going to happen she was going to follow his lead.

He moved slightly kissing her neck, her shoulders and then coming back up to her lips. She wiggled beneath him wishing he'd let go of her hands but he didn't acknowledge her trying to pull free. He just kissed her again.

* * *

When Helga woke up she was alone in her bed. She was warm though and she snuggled deeper into the blankets. She was still completely exausted but the feeling had returned in her toes. She glanced at her window it was early morning and the sky was a light gray. It had stopped snowing but looked cold outside she was more content to stay in her warm bed.

She wondered where Arnold had went since she had fallen asleep with him beside her and was now alone. She looked at her floor and saw his clothes were gone hers were in a neatly folded pile. She rolled over to where he had been laying. The sheets still smelled like him but were cool so he had obviously left awhile ago.

She felt amazing. Happy and warm both outside and inside. She had to admit she was a little sore from the aftermath but nothing unbearable. She stretched and was about to go back to sleep when she noticed on the table by her bed something pink.

She reached for it pulling it onto the bed with her and smiled a pink rose lay ontop of a brand new pink ipod still in it's case a pink ribbon tied them together and a note was tucked underneath she pulled it out.

_**Helga, I know you lost your ipod in the waves and how much music means to you. I wish you knew how much you mean to me. I had to go home Grandpa would worry but I didn't want to just leave you after last night. If I had woke you up I'd still be there kissing every inch of you. I promise to come back so just stay in bed stay exactly as I left you. Get lots of sleep and stay warm I love you. Arnold.**_

She bit her lip. He loved her. After all these years Arnold admitted that he loved her and she had given him her virginity it couldn't have been a more wonderful valentines day even if she did almost freeze.

She placed the ipod and rose back on the table and reached for her clock she turned it to face her looking at the time 5:00am she slid under the blankets staring at her ceiling. Arnold said he'd come back and she knew he would she couldn't wait to see him again.

She was sleeping when Arnold came back he wasn't surprised she had to be exausted after yesterday. He had felt bad leaving her while she was asleep after what had happened between them but he knew if she woke up he'd never leave and grandpa would worry. He hurried home after running to the store for the ipod and rose he was greatful for the 24 hour store down the road and had grabbed the ipod and rose. He informed grandpa of what happened to Helga taken a shower and grabbed something to eat before coming right back.

He watched her sleeping peacefully for a few minutes before deciding to join her. He kicked off his shoes and stripped to his boxers climbing into the bed beside her. She was laying on her back the blankets pulled up under her arms but she was warm to touch.

He pulled back the blankets to slide under beside her and she didn't even move he smiled. She had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He leaned over pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Arnold?..."She opened her eyes and he leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"I'm back...it's ok"

"I missed you" He laughed.

"I missed you too" She rolled onto her side sliding up against him with a sigh of contentment.

"Thank you for the presents but...you didn't have to do that" He wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer.

"I wanted to give you something. So you'd know how much you mean to me"

"But I don't have anything to give you"

"You gave me the best thing I could have ever asked for" He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you.."

"I love you too...how are you feeling?"

"I've never been better"

"You almost died yesterday...you could have drowned or froze to death"

"I didn't...I'm fine Arnold...really" He ran his fingers up and down her arm lightly with a sigh.

"When exactly are your parents coming home?"

"Tomorrow...why?" She looked up at him and he shrugged.

"I just didn't want your dad to burst in here and find us...like this" She smiled leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Don't worry about Big Bob...there's nothing he can do about it now"

"He can still kill me"Arnold teased and she laughed.

"What do you think Phoebe and Gerald will say?"

"About us?" She nodded and he shrugged.

"I'm sure they'll be happy for us. I mean we're happy they'll be happy"

"This is the best valentines day ever"She sighed.

"Yeah, it is...better then our last valentines day together"

"Arnold this is our FIRST valentines day"

"No...Remember Chez Paris?" She blushed and he smiled.

"You...you knew?" She asked and he nodded.

"It didn't take long to figure out...and I mean at first I was stunned that the amazing beautiful girl I was with was...right there infront of me all along..."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have lied to you"

"It doesn't matter now..."

She smiled leaning up and giving him a quick kiss. The another and then another he rolled her beneath him kissing her gently pulling away to kiss her neck and shoulder.

"Are you...ok?" She nodded.

* * *

The phone woke her up ringing beside her head she felt around on her bedside table until she found it.

"Hello?" She glanced beside her Arnold was gone.

"Helga? what are you doing?"

"Sleeping Phoebe...why?"

"Helga! Gerald proposed! he asked me to marry him!"

"And?"

"I said yes of course...oh Helga I'm so excited" Helga smiled.

"I know...I can tell" She laughed.

"What are you doing still in bed ? it's one in the afternoon!"

"Phoebe...I...I went out with Arnold last night"She couldn't contain the smile.

"You're kidding! Details!"

"we met on the sidewalk he took me for dinner and then we went for a walk on the pier and...I fell in..into the ocean and I was so scared and it was so cold Phoebe he pulled me out and carried me home and put me in bed and kept me warm and then..." Helga giggled.

"Helga...are you serious?"

"I'm serious Phoebe...he picked me...he actually picked me of all the girls in the world of all the waiting all those years and...He picked me" She bit her lip and felt tears in her eyes.

"Helga...I'm so happy for you!...we should all have dinner tonight"

"Ok, I'll tell him"

"Great I love you!"

"Love you Pheebs" Phoebe hung up.

Helga looked around and found Arnolds shirt laying on the floor she scooped it up and pulled it on with her underwear before going looking for him.

She found him in the kitchen wearing just his jeans cooking something that looked like soup.

"What are you doing?"

"I..wanted to make you some soup...I thought you might be hungry"

"I am a little"

"That shirt looks better on you then it does me" She blushed and he turned off the soup.

"Phoebe wants us to have dinner with them tonight"

"Ok...what time is that?" She smiled getting the idea he was driving at she leaned against the door to her kitchen looking at him with big blue eyes.

"Probably not for a few hours" She bit her lip crossing her legs.

"Really? He moved closer and she backed up to the bottom of her stairs.

"Really...and I'm going to want a shower..."She started backing up the stairs he followed her.

"Yeah?...I think...we can probably arrange that" He teased reaching for her she giggled and turned running up her stairs.

Arnold laughed before following her.

* * *

THE END!

Read and Review! 3


End file.
